


Sorry

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "I can't believe you're actually apologizing for—what? Calling me a slut?"





	Sorry

Gerard could tell something was bothering Frank. They had been dating for two years, and been friends for even longer, so Gerard knew when something was on his boyfriend's mind. He took a drag of his cigarette before addressing Frank.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked, stroking Frank's bare chest.

Frank swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably under the covers. When his eyes met Gerard's, they were filled with guilt. "I—I’m sorry. You know I didn't mean any of those things I said, right? I love you, and I have so much respect for you, and you mean the world to me."

It was a moment before Gerard caught on. Once he realized what Frank was saying, though, he let out a laugh. "That's what you were worried about? That you were too mean to me?"

"Um. Yes?" Frank fidgeted, that sad, remorseful look not leaving his face. "Look, I just—I said some really bad things and I know you wanted me to, but I just need you to know that I don't think those things at all. You're so beautiful and perfect and—"

"Frank." Gerard took Frank's hand with his free one, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I know, and I love you, too. But I can't believe you're actually apologizing for—what? Calling me a slut? Telling me I'm useless? Shit, Frank, I thought that was so fucking hot."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just want to make sure you know how much I care about you. I didn't mean anything I said tonight."

Gerard chuckled, taking another drag on his cigarette. "I appreciate that you're so concerned. Really, though, I know you were just acting."

Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek, tangling their legs together. He didn't say anything else, but Gerard could tell that whatever had been going through his head was finally resolved.

"Although," Gerard sighed, "it really sucks that you've got your panties in such a bunch over a little name-calling. 'Cause I was gonna ask you to beat me with your belt next time we fuck, but I don't know if your conscience would be able to handle that." He laughed teasingly, giving Frank a wolfish grin.

Frank gaped at him, seemingly caught between shock and arousal. "Fuck," he breathed.

Gerard put out his cigarette, laying back against the pillows. When Frank scooted down, Gerard nuzzled against his side. "Thank you, though," he whispered.

Frank pulled the blankets up around them, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "What for?"

"For loving me."

Frank smiled, tired and crooked. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~


End file.
